


(SJ) 魔女

by richmilkcandy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差日常，（算是）破鏡重圓飯後甜點，大概是提拉米蘇那樣微苦回甘衍生自2018 5月号 ＋act.一句話簡介：我知道你別有用心，你也知道我心甘情願。





	(SJ) 魔女

SJ / JS 虹組無差  


　　墨綠色的斗篷在臉上投下大片陰影，模糊間看不清表情，只是流露與世隔絕的距離。可是，粉紅的唇瓣帶著潤唇膏的光澤，那樣溫潤，那樣柔軟，他想伸手去觸碰這一點光－－松本朦朧間只瞥見這一個想法，然後思緒是被那魔力纏繞著，無法自拔。

　　

　　「好，OK！真不愧是櫻井先生！表現完美。大家提早收工！」攝影師興奮的嗓音震醒了松本。只見台上櫻井一邊掀起了頭罩，露出一貫的笑容，一邊道：「那裡那裡！辛苦大家了！」走到場邊時，卻驚訝地說：「松潤，怎麼來了？」

　　松本摸摸鼻子，別過頭道：「沒甚麼，就是上面的攝影提早完成了，就……過來見學一下。」

　　「啊，松潤大駕光臨，真是有失遠迎！來探櫻井先生的班嗎？」是相熟的攝影師，所以隨意得很。

　　「花丸大師真會開玩笑，上次不是說要請我們一幫人嗎？今次特地來追債呢！」

　　「呵呵，沒忘沒忘！相請不如偶遇，就今天如何？」

　　「啊，今天剛好有事，而且工作狂花丸大師肯定想趁感覺未散趕緊回去修圖吧？還是等下星期旬君他們回到日本了，再喝過不醉無歸。反正你這一頓是跑不了的。」

　　「哈哈，那好，就等你的郵件了。」攝影師大笑著走出了攝影棚。

　　「是這樣嗎？」櫻井的笑容總是完美無缺的。「啊，今天的話……工作安排已經沒有了吧？怎麼？準備約斗真他們去喝一杯嗎？」

　　松本轉過頭，忽然碰上了櫻井的視線，又不得不轉向一邊，咬住了下唇：「不，今天的話，晚上沒有安排。」

　　「那－－這麼難得，要一起喝一杯嗎？」松本很想看看櫻井說這句話時的表情，會是無奈嗎？還是洞悉一切的溫柔？可是又不敢轉過頭去。

　　「嗯。」

　　

　　時尚的開放式廚房設備齊全，吧桌上放上了幾樽趣味十足的酒。松本一回來後，就鑽進去沉默地準備下酒菜，只有菜刀翻飛、櫃門開合的聲音此起彼落。

　　「打擾了。嘩，松潤的家果然超有設計風格啊⋯⋯藝能人的家就是這麼新潮才對呢。」

　　「玄關牆上的畫是岩本大師的作品嗎？和日本畫放在一起反而相得益彰，很有意思啊⋯⋯」

　　「啊，松潤你家的電視也是又大又貴的那種啊？是跟隊長一樣的款式嗎？」

　　「松潤也不用準備太多啦，我怕松潤你廚藝太好，太好吃會停不下來啊，明天到健身室又要多跑幾趟了呢⋯⋯」

　　「說起來上次你節目中不是去了長野觀星嗎？那真是超浪漫的啊！看完節目我都想去一趟啊⋯⋯」

　　「雖然呢，電影的名字是有魔女兩個字啦，可是為什麼要打扮成魔女吃蘋果啊？實際我的角色只是個宅男教授啊，也不知會以為我是扮成巫婆還是白雪公主呢？電影明明跟童話故事一點關係都沒有啊⋯⋯」

　　櫻井總是體貼入微的，為了解除沉默的尷尬，喋喋不休的說起各種各樣的事，有趣的，節奏又快，插口不插口，都精彩紛呈、一派熱烈。

　　松本終於捧著一大盆赤貝刺身出來，後面又走了兩回端出了日式煎蛋、芝士蛋糕、忌廉蛋卷，鋪滿了一桌。

　　櫻井用媲美節目上的反應叫道：「嗚哇，松潤這也太豐富了吧？」

　　夾起赤貝一口咬下，未嚼完已經感歎：「超好吃的，又新鮮又彈力十足⋯⋯」

　　松本終於忍不住夾起一塊煎蛋，塞滿那動個不停的豐唇。

　　可櫻井嚼了兩口，又口齒不清道：「松潤你廚藝真好啊⋯⋯」一語未落，又來了一塊鮮美赤貝。櫻井終於睜著圓圓的眼睛，動著鼓鼓的臉頰，面對松本了。洗過的髮絲柔軟的貼著前額，乖巧得如松本小時候養過的倉鼠。

　　「翔⋯⋯さん，已經二十年了⋯⋯自那天起。」

　　「所以⋯⋯」松本咬咬下唇，又道：「可以再叫你做翔君嗎？」

　　「怎麼不可以，我們是甚麼交情啊，叫翔醬、櫻醬、櫻小翔、翔翔，都隨你喜歡⋯⋯」還是一貫的親切，對團員、經理人、嘉賓、工作人員，誰都一樣的親切。

　　「不，我是說，可以跟二十年前一樣，叫翔君嗎？」

　　二十年的歲月像閃過眼前，櫻井的笑容終於凝固了，松本又再一次看到那神秘莫測的側面，像是魔力的深淵，隱藏著宇宙的奧祕，忍不住、也值得花一生去沉溺。

　　櫻井別過臉，故作輕鬆道：「喂喂，松潤是不是剛才煮飯時就偷偷喝過了？這樣可不對哦，把團員涼在一邊自己喝醉甚麼的⋯⋯」

　　松本長筷一伸又夾起一塊赤貝，塞滿喋喋不休的那張嘴。

　　櫻井還是願意轉過頭來，大口咬下這別有用心的美食。櫻井的眼睛永遠是圓圓亮亮的，清澈澄明，從其中松本可以看見自己咬著下唇的牙齒。

　　櫻井看到的，卻是松本的雙眼，二十年前一直回頭就能看見的，直率的、真摯的黑瞳。曾經一度忽然之間失去蹤跡，只剩下髮絲可愛地翹起的後腦勺，他也就不敢再追尋。直到此時此刻，二十年的情緒席捲而來，不禁一陣鼻酸。把淚意和赤貝咽下，櫻井的嗓音又響起了。

　　「可以啊。松醬。」

　　

　　日本酒樽幾乎空了。

　　「翔君家一定好舒服，我聽風磨提過。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「翔君家的畫比較洋風吧？印象派的？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「翔君家電視也很大吧？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「翔君明天還要去健身吧？」

　　「嗯。」

　　「翔君要是在就好了，果然星空還是想一起看，冰雪還是想一起賞。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「翔君的魔女扮相也很好看啊。」

　　「嗯。」

　　「翔君⋯⋯」

　　櫻井轉過頭，抬起對方的下巴，輕輕用掌心遮住那雙幽深的黑眸，用吻封緘了這個瞬間。

　　

　　後日談

　　櫻井無意間翻出了一件似曾相識的斗篷。「咦，松醬，這不是那次攝影⋯⋯」

　　松本耳朵羞紅，一語不發。

　　櫻井總帶著洞悉一切的溫柔，了然的微微笑，在松本耳邊悄悄道：「要是松醬你喜歡，我今晚再穿一次？」

　　　　

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords:  
> 2018 5月号 ＋act.  
> 魔女 服裝 魔力 穿越時間不同形式的守護  
> 成長 堅持 溫柔的理解  
> 探班  
> 對飲 回憶往事  
> 喋喋不休和喂食制止  
> 後日發現的魔女服


End file.
